La Proie
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE Un chasseur après sa proie, l’idée semble simple mais encore faut il savoir qui est le chasseur et qui est la proie. Slash. Chapitre 8 en ligne : petit cadeau de fin d'année !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _La proie_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R – SLASH.

**Résumé** : un chasseur après sa proie, l'idée semble simple mais encore faut-il savoir qui est le chasseur et qui est la proie.

**Pairing** : tadaaaaaa, surprise ! Vous n'avez qu'à lire.

**Spoiler** : début saison 2.

**Disclaimer** : si seulement, si seulement …

_L'amour qui ne ravage pas, n'est pas l'amour._

**Omar Kayyâm, poète et mathématicien persan, 1048-1122**

**oOo**

Fic' écrite pour et dédicacée à **Alphératz9** pour nous avoir montré le chemin du « y'apasquelemcshepdanslavie », merci mademoiselle !

**oOo**

Je cours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de courir.

Certains pourraient trouver cela curieux, ce besoin constant de courir, de ne jamais rester en place, ce désir de fuite. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je suis, ils n'ont pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu.

Je cours et je sens leur regard sur moi, toujours. Un regard tantôt suspicieux, tantôt emplis de pitié. Je les comprends, ils sont différents, ici tout est différent, et pas seulement parce que nous sommes sur la Cité des Ancêtres, non, parce que ses occupants actuels ne sont pas d'ici : leur histoire est différente de la mienne, de celles des peuples de Pégase.

Pégase. Le nom qu'ils donnent à notre galaxie, une galaxie qu'avant de les connaître, je pensais être unique.

Pégase, le cheval ailé. Elisabeth Weir a pris le temps de m'expliquer un jour cette légende et pourquoi cette galaxie porte, pour les gens de la Terre, le nom de Pégase. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que j'ignorais ce qu'était un cheval. Des étrangers dans un univers étrangers, voilà ce qu'ils sont, et c'est aussi ce que je suis sur Atlantis.

Mon monde n'est plus qu'un souvenir, un mauvais souvenir …

**oOo**

J'arrête de courir pour reprendre mon souffle et je l'aperçois.

Il est en train de discuter avec ce drôle de petit bonhomme, le docteur Zelenka.

C'est amusant cette diversité chez les terriens. L'accent du docteur Beckett n'a rien à voir avec celui du docteur Zelenka. Pays différents. Pays ? Aucune idée de ce que c'est. Teyla m'a dit que les terriens étaient divisés en différentes terres et que chacune avait son histoire, sa culture, sa langue. Des pays. Bizarre. Et puis, il y a cette étrange manière dont les hommes et les femmes sont, ou plutôt ne sont pas divisés. Sur ma planète, les hommes sont des guerriers, les femmes non. Simple. Sur terre, hommes et femmes choisissent leur destin, militaire, scientifique, politicien. Tellement étrange.

Je m'accroupis. De là où je suis, je surplombe le hangar à Jumpers. C'est Sheppard qui m'a emmené ici la première fois. Nous avons couru ensemble, enfin, j'ai couru et lui traînait derrière comme un vieil homme. Depuis, je viens ici régulièrement, en fait surtout depuis que j'ai découvert que ces passerelles traversaient tout Atlantis et que grâce à elles je pouvais l'observer.

**oOo**

Je cours depuis des années, depuis si longtemps que je pense parfois que j'ai passé ma vie entière à courir. Mais lorsque je le vois, je m'arrête, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'ai envie de lui, envie de le prendre, de le faire mien, de le marquer.

Pourtant, le sexe n'a jamais été pour moi une préoccupation particulière. J'ai eu des femmes, des hommes aussi, jeunes, âgés, beaux, laids, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, _qui_ je voulais. Sur ma planète les choses de l'amour sont … _étaient_ simples : en tant que guerrier vous avez toujours le dernier mot et non, il n'y a jamais de viol, juste un don de soi, comme pour remercier ceux qui vous protègent au péril de leur vie. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi comme le dirait si subtilement Sheppard « le prestige de l'uniforme ».

Avoir une vie sexuelle lorsque vous essayez d'échapper aux wraith est un luxe dont vous apprenez rapidement à vous passer. Il ne vous reste que votre main pour vous satisfaire et les cris que vous poussez en pleine jouissance sont juste ceux d'une bête. Le sexe est devenu pour moi le moyen de relâcher la tension, notamment après avoir échappé à l'un de mes poursuivants, voir un geste de victoire. Il m'est arrivé de huiler ma main avec le sang du wraith que je venais d'abattre juste avant de saisir mon sexe. Sept ans que je ne sais plus ce que c'est que faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce que je le vois.

**oOo**

Cette première rencontre avec les terriens avait tout de mémorable. Le docteur Beckett avait de nouveau fait de moi un homme libre, Sheppard me proposait de faire de moi un homme utile, mais ce qui restera gravé dans mon esprit c'est cette figure orange se balançant au bout d'une corde.

Il essayait de saisir sa cheville, mais il y avait fort à parier que sa ceinture abdominale n'était pas des plus en forme vu qu'il arrivait à peine à toucher son pied. Il poussait des gémissements et des grognements et puis il a fini par m'apercevoir. Il était terrifié, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Il faut dire que je venais de sortir mon couteau de chasse, pas le genre « couteau de cuisine » toujours selon Sheppard. Il était terrifié et j'étais sûr de ce qui allais se passer après. Il était pathétique et je l'aurais bien laissé là mais quelque chose me disait que mes nouveaux amis n'apprécieraient peut-être pas alors j'ai avancé vers lui. Et j'ai attendu. J'attends encore. Il aurait _du_ crier, les hommes dans son genre ne savent pas faire grand-chose à part cela, hurler, pleurer, se plaindre. Mais là, rien. Il avait peur mais il ne criait pas. Il a même fini par regagner suffisamment de maîtrise pour me fixer dans les yeux et là, il a fait ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Il m'a salué. Juste ça. Je me rappelle encore de ce qu'il m'a dit. « Hey, salut, euh, que diriez vous de me descendre de la, hu ? ». Et j'ai obéi. J'ai obéi, moi le Runner, le guerrier, j'ai obéi, sans réfléchir, juste comme ça. Parce qu'il n'a pas pleuré. Parce que j'étais intrigué.

La suite ? La suite est encore plus étrange. McKay est tout ce que je déteste chez un homme : arrogant, égoïste, gros et lent. Mais il est aussi tout ce que j'aime le plus chez un homme : courageux, intelligent, humain. C'est surtout cette humanité que j'aime.

Certains croient McKay faible, incapable de se protéger et plus encore de protéger les autres. Ils voient ses récriminations et multiples complaintes comme la preuve de cette faiblesse. Moi, j'appelle cela de l'humanité. Le faible est celui qui ne sait pas écouter son cœur et son esprit. Les guerriers qui ne savent rien faire d'autres que viser et tirer, pourfendre et détruire, voilà les faibles. Je le sais, j'en suis un. Je tue, je massacre à la demande. Je n'ai jamais peur, je n'ai ni chaud ni froid. Je ne suis plus un être humain depuis longtemps, bien avant les wraith. McKay est plus homme que je ne le serais jamais : il pleure, il gémit, il rit. Il est en vie, et moi, moi Ronon Dex de Sateda, je suis mort. Du moins, je l'étais. Je sais qu'avec lui je pourrais retrouver, je ne sais pas un souffle, un peu de cette humanité qui me fait défaut.

**oOo**

J'ai parlé de ce que je ressens à Sheppard. C'était au petit déjeuner. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir faire venir le docteur Beckett. S'étouffer avec sa tasse de café aurait été une fin peu honorable pour le sauveur d'Atlantis. Sheppard a fini par se remettre et il m'a posé une question, une seule. Cette question n'était pas celle que j'attendais. J'ai cru comprendre que les relations entre partenaires du même sexe n'étaient pas très bien vues chez les terriens, surtout chez les militaires, sur Sateda, l'honneur de se donner à un guerrier est partagé par tous. Pourtant, il ne m'a fait aucune remarque sur le fait que je souhaitais un homme comme partenaire sexuel, non, il m'a juste demandé pourquoi lui, pourquoi McKay.

Je sais qu'ils sont tous persuadés que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Teyla. Ils ne comprennent pas. Teyla est comme moi, un guerrier. Un tueur. Comment pourrais-je m'éprendre de mon propre reflet ? Le simple fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme et d'une Athosienne semble décider de la nature de notre relation. Les terriens sont si simplets dans leurs idées sur l'amour.

**oOo**

McKay et le petit bonhomme ont terminé leur discussion. McKay se lève. J'en fais autant. Je vais le suivre.

J'aimerais ne pas être moi, être … je ne sais pas, un fermier, un technicien, un anonyme. Ce serait plus facile mais je ne suis rien de tous ça, juste un guerrier, je ne sais pas être autre chose. Je ne sais pas courtiser, apprivoiser.

Alors je cours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de courir rien n'a changé sauf que tout a changé parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas la proie mais le chasseur.

Un jour, oui, un jour, j'aurais Rodney McKay.

Un jour, je redeviendrais un homme grâce à lui.

**Bon, là, je sais pas trop. Si vous voulez une suite pour ce petit RodDex (bah ouais ça sonne bien ça, non ?) avec pourquoi pas, un petit lémon, je me lance, sinon, bah « fin ». **

**Oh et sinon, petit sondage : **ayant une ou deux fic en cours (comment ça plus qu'une ou deux ? Hey, vous connaissez le dicton, quand on aime …) et n'ayant pas du tout le temps de travailler sur toutes, je vous laisse choisir laquelle vous voulez que je bosse cette semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Vous avez aimé ? Voilà pourtant un couple plus qu'improbable … Marrant non, le slash est vraiment ce que l'on _veut_ écrire, rien de plus, rien de moins. Bon, voici la suite, qui sera je l'espère toujours aussi convaincante, biz à toutes !

**oOo**

**Post épisode « Les condamnés » (saison 2)**

Je conduis le petit bonhomme, Eldon, à travers les couloirs d'Atlantis. Il me lance des regards effrayés, essayant de longer les murs, sursautant à chaque fois que nous nous frôlons. Il a peur. Parfait. S'il a peur de moi, il ne fera pas de problème pour obéir.

Je viens de le récupérer à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Beckett a décidé qu'il était en suffisamment bonne santé pour être inséré à une équipe scientifique. Il porte d'ailleurs l'uniforme de ces derniers, tee-shirt bleu, veste et pantalon beige. Et malgré sa peur, je vois les regards éblouis qu'il porte sur les merveilles qui l'entourent.

Nous ne sommes pas très différents tous les deux. Notre monde a disparu, détruit pas les wraith et nous sommes sur Atlantis. Deux exilés.

Eldon stoppe brusquement devant moi pour regarder je ne sais quoi et je manque de l'emboutir. Autant dire que cela n'aurait pas servi l'olésien. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Le docteur Beckett a été très clair sur ce point : pas de démembrement intempestif ou de « tirons-dans-le-tas-histoire-que-le-suspect-arrête-de-bouger». Les terriens ont un sens de l'humour qui m'échappe parfois un peu. Pourquoi essayerais-je de faire du mal à cet homme ?

Le docteur Beckett a eu l'air surpris lorsque le lui ai dit que Sheppard m'avait chargé de m'occuper d'Eldon. J'aurais du deviner qu'il aurait des doutes, de tous les terriens, seul Beckett semble disposer d'un peu de sensibilité. Il a toujours l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe réellement, de voir au-delà des apparences.

Sheppard ne m'a pas chargé de la sécurité d'Eldon, en fait, il avait confié cette tâche au Major Lorne mais ce dernier a accepté de me la « déléguer ». Parfois mesurer plus de deux mètres vingt peut être un avantage.

Avoir des armes planquées dans ses cheveux aussi. Il semblerait que mes petits exploits sur le vaisseau ruche aient été largement colportés.

Et donc, j'ai menti.

Je ne mens jamais, je n'ai en fait jamais eu besoin de mentir, ma vie n'a jamais été suffisamment compliquée pour que j'ai à le faire : éduquer pour tuer des wraith, tueur de wraith, traqué par des wraith, traqueur de wraith, ma vie pourrait se résumer ainsi. Quelle place pour le mensonge ?

Seulement, maintenant, il y a McKay.

Nous arrivons enfin en vue du laboratoire. Je dis _enfin_ parce qu'Eldon semble prêt à s'effondrer tellement je le rend nerveux et moi, moi, je ne sais pas … mes mains sont moites. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Je vais voir McKay.

Pas de loin, pas en faisant semblant de regarder ou de faire autre chose. Je vais le voir pour le voir, je veux dire, j'ai une bonne raison de venir ici, dans son laboratoire, j'accompagne Eldon.

Je vais voir McKay et mes mains sont moites.

J'ai peur.

**oOo**

Nous entrons dans le laboratoire.

Il est là. Je l'observe un moment. Son regard est concentré comme d'habitude, malgré le bruit qui l'entoure, les bavardages des autres scientifiques, le ronronnement constant des machines, je distingue ses longs cils et juste un éclair bleu. J'aime ses yeux, bleus comme un ciel après l'orage, bleu comme les lacs où je me baignais enfant, purs, hypnotiques.

« Monsieur Dex ? »

Je me retourne. Le petit bonhomme aux cheveux en bataille est là. Zelenka. Il me sourit en relevant ses lunettes.

« Je vais prendre le relais si vous le voulez bien … »

Je vois le visage d'Eldon s'éclairer à cette nouvelle.

« … et montrer à Monsieur Eldon où il va travailler. »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Et je me retrouve seul. Personne ne me regarde, personne ne fait attention à moi. Pour eux, les scientifiques, je n'existe pas. Je suis juste une curiosité, le Runner ou bien l'alien exilé, et dans le meilleur des cas, un des membres de l'équipe de Sheppard. Je n'existe pas en tant que Ronon Dex, la plupart d'entre eux ignorent jusqu'à mon nom.

« Ronon ? »

Je me retourne. McKay est debout devant moi, les sourcils froncés, son ordinateur portable sous le bras. Cet engin est pratiquement une extension de McKay, comme un troisième bras, ou plus exactement un second cerveau. J'aime le regarder taper sur cette machine, je peux ensuite imaginer que c'est sur mon corps que ses mains se baladent, que c'est sur ma peau qu'elles dessinent des équations complexes, résolvant les mystères de l'univers.

Je frissonne et je suis obligé de m'essuyer les mains sur mon pantalon tant elles sont moites.

Et c'est à ce moment là que cela se produit.

McKay pousse un cri d'effroi, je m'apprête à sortir mon arme au cas ou, mais je sens une main se poser sur mon poignet.

« Par tous les … mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ma parole vous avez-vous aussi décidé de rejoindre le club de Sheppard des héros sans peur et sans reproche ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu … »

Le reste est complètement incompréhensible. Non pas que McKay ne parle pas de façon distincte, cet homme est capable de parler sans même reprendre sa respiration et ce, tout en articulant parfaitement chacun des mots qu'il prononce, non, j'ai simplement perdu le fil de la conversation. Cette expression terrienne est particulièrement adaptée à ce qui m'arrive, je suis perdu … la main de McKay est posée sur moi et je suis perdu.

McKay m'a traîné devant son bureau, il serre toujours mon poignet, fermement mais sans me faire mal, puis, il me fait asseoir sur un tabouret et parle, parle, parle, je capte un mot par ci par là … « abruti » fait deux apparitions, « crétin » aussi et « Carson ». Difficile de savoir qui il insulte du docteur Beckett ou moi. Il farfouille sur la table devant lui, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas. Tant mieux, je ne suis pas pressé. McKay _tient_ ma main !

Ce n'est pas une main fine et élégante. C'est une main d'homme, large, aux doigts un peu trapus. Il y a un léger duvet châtain sur le dessus de cette main, juste ça, un duvet, et j'ai une envie folle de le caresser. La peau est blanche, très blanche, traversée de fines veines bleutée. La main de McKay … sur _moi_.

Un « Aaaaahhh » victorieux annonce la fin de la quête de McKay. Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres et un tube dans son autre main.

« Voilà ! Je n'en reviens pas que Carson n'ait rien fait pour ça. Quand je dis que toute ces abracanderies médicales ne valent pas mieux que des chants vaudou. Nous serions sur Terre, il aurait déjà plusieurs procès sur le dos ! »

La main relâche mon poignet et déjà sa chaleur me manque.

Mais cela ne dure pas.

McKay continue à déblatérer sur le docteur Beckett signalant que les « médecins écossais sont peut-être de bons vétérinaires mais que pour ce qui est de lâcher les moutons pour les être humains, ils peuvent toujours repasser !». Je sais que McKay et Beckett sont de bons amis, et depuis longtemps, avant Atlantis, alors je ne dis rien. Je regarde … une fois encore le flot de paroles qui sort de la bouche de McKay se dilue pour se réduire à un bruit de fond, à peine un bourdonnement. J'ai perdu l'ouïe, mais deux de mes sens sont hyperactifs : ma vue et mon toucher.

McKay me _touche_.

Ses doigts vont et viennent sur mon poignet, étalant ce qui doit être une crème cicatrisante sur les ecchymoses violacées qui le décorent. Des traces de liens, derniers témoins de notre récent séjour sur Olésia.

Il est méticuleux et doux, tout le contraire de ce que ses mains promettent. Ce sont des mains de travailleur manuel et pourtant, elles volent dans les airs comme des oiseaux lorsqu'ils parlent, elles dansent avec légèreté sur les touches de son clavier d'ordinateur, et je me demande quelle vie les animent lorsqu'il fait l'amour.

Il prend le temps de soigner mes deux poignets, il est concentré et silencieux. Son attitude me rappelle celle qu'il a lorsqu'il s'occupe d'un objet laissé par les Ancêtres. Un objet précieux.

Et je me prends à espérer que peut-être …

« Voilà ! Vous serez comme neuf dans quelques jours, histoire de reprendre vos petites séances d'entraînement au bâton avec Teyla ou de tirs avec Sheppard, bref, des trucs d'hommes bourrés de Testostérone ! »

Il me sourit puis se détourne, range la crème, se lève me tapote l'épaule et rejoint Zelenka et Eldon, me laissant sur le tabouret.

Je souris à mon tour. Dans le vide.

McKay m'a touché, plusieurs fois, et il m'a sourit.

McKay ne sourit jamais, tout cela doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

Je me lève, ils m'ont déjà oublié. Pas grave, j'ai des choses à dire à Sheppard, et des conseils à lui demander sur … j'ai oublié le nom qu'il donne à ça, oh, oui, le _flirt_.

Oui, j'ai des conseils de flirt à lui demander.

**Autre petit sondage : **vous voulez une suite, ou pas ? Si c'est oui, je pourrais bien aller jusqu'au lemon … Ronon m'inspire …


	3. Chapter 3

**Woaoooooaaa ! **Vous êtes vraiment des anges, toutes ces reviews, c'est juste, woaoooooaaaa (Rieval qui en reste sans voix …). Comme vous êtes _supramégaultra_ mimi, voici la suite !

**VLU** tu as complètement raison, tu es non seulement the spécialiste en DavidHewletterie mais aussi sur la série SGA. Chapeau bas …

**oOo**

Sheppard hausse un sourcil, fait une grimace, prend son menton dans sa main, pousse un soupir, se lève, fait quelques pas, repousse un soupir, se rassoit, me jette un coup d'œil anxieux, se passe la main dans les cheveux … ça fait un moment que ça dure, qu'il tourne comme ça, l'air visiblement embarrassé. Pourtant, c'est lui qui m'a proposé son aide avec McKay.

« Alors ? »

Ma voix le fait sursauter. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

« Alors quoi ? Je réfléchis, ok. Ce n'est pas comme si vous me demandiez des conseils pour acheter une voiture ! »

Je réprime l'envie de lui dire que j'ignore ce qu'est une voiture. Les terriens s'expriment toujours comme si leur interlocuteur connaissait leur monde. Arrogants mais chanceux … le connaître signifierait que les wraith le connaissent aussi.

Il se relève, ses cheveux sont presque plats à force d'y passer la main, ce qui en soi révèle sa nervosité : les cheveux de Sheppard ne sont jamais _plats_.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. J'ai tout mon temps.

Il me jette un regard noir, soupire pour la unième fois et se relève.

« Bon sang Ronon ! C'est de McKay qu'on parle ici. _Séduire_ _McKay_. » Il fait semblant d'être parcouru d'un frisson. « Rien que ces deux mots accolés, brrrrr, ça fait peur. Non, il faut agir avec … » Il fait une moue bizarre, cherche ses mots un instant avant de reprendre. « Circonspection, oui, c'est ça, il faut être circonspect. »

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'y a-t-il à répondre ? Je me fiche bien de savoir s'il faut rester circonspect ou pas, je veux des réponses, je veux des solutions, je veux McKay.

Et Sheppard est son meilleur ami, il doit savoir comment faire.

Sheppard se laisse tomber lourdement sur son lit et soupire – je commence à me lasser de l'entendre produire ce gémissement de désespoir – puis pose sa tête entre ses mains.

« McKay ! De tous les membres de cette expédition, il fallait que vous choisissiez McKay … je suis _maudit_. »

Et moi je suis amoureux et je suis aussi désespéré mais je ne dis rien, j'attends. Finalement, Sheppard pousse un dernier – j'espère – soupir, regarde droit devant lui un moment avant de se tourner vers moi. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« D'un autre côté, j'ai toujours aimé les challenges … »

Et il commence à m'instruire sur les différents moyens pour séduire McKay.

**oOo**

J'ai tout essayé, tout ce que Sheppard m'a conseillé.

En vain.

Je commence à douter de ses pouvoirs de séduction. Peut-être n'est-il pas ce fameux Capitaine Kirk auquel tout le monde semble le comparer. Teyla m'a appris que ce Kirk était un terrien très connu pour son succès auprès des femmes. C'est peut-être le problème. McKay n'est pas une femme, même s'il lui arrive de se comporter comme l'une d'elle, surtout lorsqu'il pousse ces petits cris aigus devant un objet des Ancêtres.

Hum, j'espère que Teyla ne peut entendre que les pensées des wraiths sinon … Quoiqu'il en soit, rien de ce que Sheppard m'a recommandé ne fonctionne sur McKay.

Je lui ai apporté à manger pendant une semaine. Des MRE, de la gelée (la bleue, sa préférée (1)) et même des TWIX (« empruntés » pour l'occasion au docteur Kavanaugh par Sheppard). Il détournait à peine la tête, désignant juste le tiroir de son bureau d'un signe de tête. A la fin, le tiroir était plein : il n'avait rien touché. Sheppard a haussé un sourcil étonné à cette information, persuadé que le dicton terrien « le plus rapide chemin vers le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac » avait été « _inspiré_ » par McKay. Les terriens ont des dictons stupides. Lorsqu'il a appris que je passais au labo toutes les heures pour nourrir McKay, Sheppard s'est exclamé.

« Ronon, je ne vous ai pas dit de le gaver comme un oie ! Pas étonnant que cela ne marche pas.»

Une fois encore, je n'ai pas relevé que j'ignorais ce qu'était une oie, mais je lui ai dit que ses instructions avaient été, je cite « d'observer les pratiques alimentaires de McKay et de les reproduire », ce que j'ai fait scrupuleusement : en mission, McKay mange tout le temps. Sheppard n'avait qu'à être plus précis dans ses instructions.

Le plus terrible a sans doute été le moment où il m'a conseillé de rire aux remarques sarcastiques de McKay.

Nous étions au réfectoire et McKay a fait une réflexion sur un autre scientifique, ce qu'ils appellent je crois un « légiste », encore que j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Et j'ai ri. McKay s'est arrêté de parler. Il a gardé un moment la bouche ouverte, puis a cligné des yeux, a rouvert la bouche, fixé Sheppard et a – littéralement –plongé le nez dans son assiette. Au bout d'un moment – un _long_ moment où le silence a pesé sur notre table – McKay a recommencé à parler, et dès que son ton est redevenu mordant, je me suis à nouveau mis à rire. Cette fois, il est devenu blanc, enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude, comme s'il venait de voir un wraith surgir devant lui. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mon rire puisse avoir cet effet là sur quelqu'un (2). D'ailleurs, Sheppard était un peu pâle lui aussi. Si vous voulez mon avis, les terriens n'ont aucune chance face aux wraith s'ils perdent leurs moyens lorsque quelqu'un rit.

Sheppard m'a demandé "par pitié" de cesser de rire, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, un type appelé Freddy Krueger (3), puis il m'a dit de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers pour tenir un «conseil de guerre » sur ce qu'il appelle _l'opération McKay_. Il sort un petit carnet sur lequel il tient le compte de nos échecs et grommelle entre ses dents. Et bien entendu, il soupire, puis lève la tête vers moi et me fixe un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Ok, ce sera un peu plus difficile que ce que je pensais … » Il sourit. Un sourire de prédateur. « Mais Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. » Il se lève, prend un des dossiers qui se trouvent sur son bureau, me le tend et me donne une petite claque dans le dos. « Ronon mon ami, nous allons frapper et frapper fort. Cette fois, Rodney est à _nous_, enfin, je veux dire à _vous_. »

**Dernier petit sondage : **prêtes pour le dernier chapitre et surtout pour … le lemon ?

(1) Véridique ! Voir épisode Michael, saison 2.

(2) Personnellement, entendre rire Ronon me ferait peur à moi aussi, LOL.

(3) Pour les amateurs de films d'horreur, ce perso ne devrait avoir aucun secret !


	4. Chapter 4

**Trop super géniales toutes vos reviews, je crois bien que je vous l'aimeuuuuuh !**

**oOo**

Sheppard sourit.

Il souriait ce matin au petit-déjeuner, en sortant du débriefing, en entrant dans la salle de la Porte des Etoiles, en passant la Porte et maintenant encore, il sourit. Cela finit par être un peu pesant, il est si sûr de lui … et pourtant on ne peut pas dire que jusqu'à maintenant, il ait des raisons de se sentir victorieux ! Rodney n'est toujours pas à moi … du moins, il est à moi bien sûr, mais pas encore dans les faits. Et les faits, c'est important.

Nous sommes arrivés sur Falaviel il y a une bonne heure maintenant. Je me rappelle de mon premier séjour ici : une planète accueillante, des prairies à perte de vue, une Cité dont les tours se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel … tout cela a disparu. Il ne reste que l'odeur acre de la cendre. Les wraith ont tout détruit, ne laissant aucun survivant.

La première équipe de terriens à être venue ici a détecté une source d'énergie et comme les wraith ne risquent pas de revenir de sitôt, le docteur Weir a accepté qu'une seconde équipe se rende sur les lieux. Sheppard pense que c'est le meilleur moyen d'approcher Rodney : en le _subjuguant_ … c'est le terme qu'il a employé. Vous allez voir Ronon, vous allez le subjuguer et hop, l'affaire sera dans le sac ! J'ignore pourquoi l'affaire serait dans un sac … je devrais renoncer à chercher à comprendre les expressions terriennes.

« Voilà ce qui va se passer … J'ai ici » Sheppard avait secoué son ordinateur portable devant mon nez, « les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit où se trouve cette fameuse source d'énergie. Le docteur Faber me les a gentiment procurées contre la promesse de ne pas avoir à travailler avec McKay les quinze prochains jours … » Je me rappelle avoir pensé que si tout se passait comme prévu, McKay serait de toute manière trop occupé avec moi pour travailler avec qui que ce soit les quinze prochains jours. « Le pauvre » avait précisé Sheppard, « a besoin d'un peu de repos, bref, j'ai les coordonnées, ce qui signifie que vous, vous avez Rodney. »

Autant dire que je ne voyais pas très bien le lien entre ces deux évènements. Sheppard avait poussé un de ses exaspérants soupirs – ne devrais-je pas être celui qui soupire ? – et m'avait expliqué de quoi il retournait et à la fin de la discussion je souriais moi aussi. Oui, l'idée était bonne et pourrait marcher.

Et c'était comme ça que nous nous étions retrouvés sur Falaviel.

« Bon, nous formons deux groupes. Ronon vous avez McKay » Là, Sheppard m'avait adressé un petit clin d'œil, « Teyla et moi allons voir ce qu'il reste de la Cité. »

McKay était en train de tripoter son détecteur d'énergie et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il a entendu ce que Sheppard venait de dire. Ce dernier m'a fait un petit signe de la main, un pouce levé vers le haut. Si j'ai bien compris, cela veut dire bonne chance. Je me suis retourné vers Rodney qui grommelait dans sa barbe et s'était mis en marche sans m'attendre.

De la chance, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin si je veux un jour prendre la place d'un de ces artéfacts anciens entre ses mains.

**oOo**

McKay ne s'est rendu compte de ma présence qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il a juste froncé les sourcils et a continué à avancer à travers bois. Il fonçait tête baissée et j'ai du plusieurs fois repousser les branches des arbres avant qu'elles ne le frappent en plein visage.

C'est amusant … dans toutes nos missions ça toujours été Sheppard qui partaient avec McKay et Teyla avec moi, ce soudain changement de programme n'a pourtant éveillé aucune curiosité en McKay. Il est trop occupé à traquer le signal ce cette source d'énergie. Une source dont je connais déjà la provenance, Sheppard et moi, nous avons fait quelques repérages avec le MALP avant-hier soir.

Comme l'a dit Sheppard « ça va être du gâteau ! ». J'aime le gâteau des terriens, surtout s'il est associé à McKay. Manger du gâteau _avec_ McKay, manger du gâteau _sur_ McKay, le lécher de la tête aux pieds, le savourer lentement … oui, j'espère que Sheppard a raison cette fois et que « ça va être du gâteau. »

**oOo**

Nous ne devrions plus être très loin maintenant et en effet, ça marche … la _subjugation_.

C'est moi qui tiens le détecteur dans les mains (3), moi qui indique la direction à suivre, moi que McKay regarde avec adoration, _moi_ …

Il pleut, le genre de pluie tropicale, chaude, qui vous trempe jusqu'aux os mais pour cette fois McKay ne se plaint pas. Il suit à quelques pas, sa tête pratiquement posée sur mon épaule. Il essaye de regarder le détecteur mais je lui cache ce dernier poussant les mêmes borborygmes que lui quelques heures plus tôt.

« Quoi ! Quoi ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ! Quoi ! »

Je souris. Ca va marcher, ça va marcher … seulement j'ai du d'une manière ou d'une autre fâcher les Ancêtres parce que au moment où je me retourne vers McKay, l'air triomphant, pour annoncer que j'ai trouvé la source d'énergie, le sol se met soudain à trembler pour finir par se dérober sous mes pieds.

**oOo**

Tout se passe très vite. McKay pousse un cri, et il se met à battre des bras, comme un oiseau près au décollage. Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas un oiseau. Je le vois disparaître sans pouvoir agir. La terre sous l'effet de la pluie s'est transformée en boue, une boue vivante qui vient d'entraîner McKay dans une glissade folle. Il crie un moment puis plus rien. Sauf un plouf.

_Plouf ?_

Je parviens tant bien que mal à me hisser au bord de ce qui reste du terre-plein sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Juste au dessus d'une rivière, une rivière en furie.

**TBC ! **Bah quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais les laisser fricoter sans un peu les faire souffrir _avant_ ? Allez promis, lémon au prochain et DERNIER chapitre (j'ai presque fini de l'écrire et c'est duraille comme exercice !)

(3) Je rappelle qu'une fois initialisée par un détenteur du gène ATA, ces petites game-boys blanches peuvent être utilisées par n'importe qui.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUrprise** ! Voici la suite … Bon, je travaille sur LE lemon (un vrai mais, non Alphératz ce ne sera pas un NC17) mais je vais le soumettre à la personne qui est pour moi l'impératrice du genre : Cybélia. Donc la publication dépendra de ses disponibilités. Pour ce chapitre, je vous offre juste un McKay … _tout nu_ !

**Note** : léger spoiler saison 3, épisode Sateda.

**oOo**

Je n'hésite pas longtemps et je plonge à la suite de McKay. La boue m'entraîne et mon entrée dans l'eau est plus rude que je ne l'aurais aimé, je fais un vol plané avant d'amerrir lourdement. Et là, c'est le choc : l'eau est glacée. Je suffoque sous l'effet du froid mais finit par retrouver le haut et le bas. J'émerge et là, je me mets à paniquer pour de bon.

Où est McKay ?

Je replonge la tête sous l'eau, le tourbillon de bulles boueuses m'empêche de voir quoique ce soit lorsque soudain j'aperçois un éclair rouge, fugitif au point que je me demande un moment si je l'ai rêvé … non, ça ne peut être que lui. Je me rappelle que Sheppard à engueuler McKay en sortant du Jumper parce qu'il avait oublié d'enlever son patch canadien. McKay lui avait répondu que c'était le jour de la fête nationale au Canada et qu'il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait faire vu que cette mission n'avait rien de dangereux.

Sheppard bien sûr avait levé les yeux au ciel dans un soupir et McKay avait réajusté son patch en un petit humpf de victoire. J'aime lorsque McKay émet ces petits sons : grognements, gémissements, un chapelet de « oups, ouch, ouille, humpfs ». Il est si, si … _craquant_, je crois que c'est le terme qu'à utilisé Sheppard lors de l'une de nos réunions nocturnes sur _l'Opération McKay_.

J'ignore si McKay est craquant, après tout, il n'est pas une denrée alimentaire que l'on se met sous la dent, mais le terme semble approprié. Sauf que si je n'agis pas, bientôt, il ne sera ni craquant ni quoique ce soit.

Je plonge droit vers la petite flaque rouge qui flotte à quelques mètres de moi, je tends la main et j'agrippe. J'ignore ce que je tiens dans la main mais je me mets en position verticale et je donne un bon coup de talon pour remonter à la surface.

J'émerge et que les Ancêtres en soient remerciés, je tiens McKay dans mes bras. Ses vêtements l'alourdissent et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de couper veste et protection, son ordinateur bien aimé part vers le fond lui aussi … débarrassé du surpoids, je passe mon bras sous ses aisselles et entreprends de regagner la rive.

Je parviens enfin à nous hisser sur la berge. Je regarde autour de moi et pousse un juron, nous avons dérivé plus loin que je ne l'avais pensé, mais tout c'est passé si vite. J'aperçois la petite falaise sur laquelle nous nous tenions il y a de cela moins d'une dizaine de minutes : elle doit bien se trouver à une dizaine de km de nous maintenant.

Je tente de joindre Sheppard par radio et pousse un second juron. Mon oreillette a disparu, emportée par les flots. Je me penche vers McKay. Lui aussi a perdu son communicateur.

Bien, une chose après les autres … il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois faire, quelque chose d'essentiel mais je n'ose pas.

J'ai peur.

Peur de découvrir que j'ai échoué et qu'il est mort. Si je pose mes doigts sur son cou et que … et que … je ferme les yeux. Je dois retrouver mon calme et mon sang-froid. Je suis un ancien Runner, j'ai tué plus de wraiths qu'aucun autre humain. Je suis invincible … je suis …

Tout en essayant de me convaincre de mon invulnérabilité, je tends la main vers Rodney et effleure sa peau. Elle est froide. Trop froide. Je résiste à l'envie de retirer ma main, comme si cette peau froide me brûlait et je finis par chercher son pouls … et pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Les battements sont là, faibles, mais ils sont là, ils résonnent sous mes doigts comme une vibration rassurante.

Tout en le manipulant le plus doucement possible, je mets McKay en position de recouvrement, comme nous l'a montré Beckett lors des cours de secourisme. La réaction est immédiate. McKay se met à tousser et à recracher toute l'eau qu'il vient d'ingurgiter, plusieurs litres si j'en juge par la flaque qui l'entoure désormais, flaque dans laquelle flotte aussi les restes de son petit-déjeuner.

« Beuuuuu … » est le seul son qu'il prononce. Je souris. Décidément, j'adore ces sons, surtout s'ils signifient qu'il est en vie.

Ses yeux clignent, encore et encore, visiblement incapables de choisir entre position ouverte et position fermée. Mais McKay est un battant, il a l'âme d'un survivant. Certains le croient faible, incapable de se défendre. Ils ont tort. Je sais lire les gens, reconnaître leur force et leur faiblesse, c'est grâce à cela que j'ai survécu et ce que je vois devant moi, c'est un battant. La preuve, il finit par gagner la lutte contre l'engourdissement et garde les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour les poser sur moi.

« Ronon … ? » murmure t-il. « Que … » Son corps est secoué de spasmes. « Que s'est il passé ? »

Si j'étais Sheppard, je suppose que je devrais mentir, ou trouver un subterfuge pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité. Sheppard est un bon soldat mais il a tendance à aimer une certaine dose de légèreté … Je ne suis pas Sheppard et je ne sais pas mentir.

« Il y a eu un éboulement, vous êtes tombés à l'eau. Je vous en ai tiré. Nous sommes sur la terre ferme maintenant, plus rien à craindre. »

« Oh. » Il regarde ses vêtements. « Ca explique que je sois trempé, hein ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. McKay a l'air confus. McKay n'est jamais confus. Même au plus fort de la bataille, il sait garder la tête froide, comme si, clac, son intellect reprenait presque immédiatement le dessus sur la peur. Et c'est alors que je remarque plusieurs choses. La première c'est que la petite flaque sous sa tête est teintée de rouge. Je me penche vers lui et soulève doucement sa tête.

« Ouchouchouch … doucement, vous voulez faire concurrence à Beckett ! »

Je souris à cette remarque qui indique qu'il ne va pas si mal que cela mais mon sourire se fige lorsque ma main touche sa nuque et que je sens quelque chose de chaud et de coagulé. Du sang.

Et je remarque la seconde chose. Ses yeux. Ses pupilles ne sont pas de la même taille. L'une d'elle est complètement noire, obscurcissant presque le bleu de l'iris.

Verdict docteur Dex ? Trauma crânien.

_Et Merde_ dirait Sheppard.

Une fois encore, il me faut me calmer. Penser au plus urgent : mettre McKay en sécurité, éviter l'hypothermie et retrouver le reste de mon équipe.

« Oui, c'est pour cela que vous êtes mouillé. »

McKay soupire et ferme les yeux.

«Bien, bien … je crois que je vais dormir un peu alors … »

« NON ! »

J'ai crié et il sursaute. ME CALMER ! Par les Ancêtres, pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Je serre les dents. Je sais pourquoi … C'est presque comme avec Mélina. Je revois ses yeux se tourner vers moi, et la fenêtre exploser et puis plus rien. Non, je ne perdrais pas McKay comme j'ai perdu Mélina (7), parce que cette fois, je peux faire quelque chose, je peux agir.

Rien n'est perdu.

« Non, » je reprends d'une voix plus douce. « Vous souffrez d'un trauma crânien, vous ne devez pas vous endormir mais au contraire tenter de rester éveillé. »

« Oh. » Silence. « Trauma crânien ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui. Enfin, je crois. »

Ses yeux papillotent et il regarde autour de lui puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

« Ronon ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis trempé ? Un trauma crânien ne mouille pas les vêtements … »

J'exhale lentement. Il continue à me fixer attendant une réponse. Une réponse que je lui ai déjà donnée … Je soupire.

« Nous sommes tombés dans une rivière. »

« Oh. » Re-silence. « Vous êtes mouillé vous aussi, alors ? »

Il plisse les yeux comme s'il avait du mal à faire le point et tends les mains vers moi. Ses doigts effleurent ma joue et se resserrent sur une de mes locks dreads.

« Beuuuuuh, ça fait bizarre … c'est tout _mou_ ! »

Ok, là, il y a urgence, il se comporte vraiment de façon très étrange. Je ne lui répond pas et le prends tout simplement dans mes bras. Il pousse un petit _squuuueee_ de surprise alors que je grogne : il n'est pas léger et mon petit séjour dans l'eau m'a moi aussi un peu sonné. Je mets un genou à terre, puis le second et le soulève. Il regarde par terre.

« Woooooooa … c'est haut ! »

C'est étrange un McKay confus, comme si ce n'était pas tout à fait lui. C'est surtout alarmant. Il a besoin d'un médecin. Il a besoin de Beckett. Mais pour le moment, il a besoin d'être au sec. Je jette un regard rapide au paysage qui nous entoure et je repère ce qui ressemble à des excavations dans la roche. Des grottes ? Je porte la main à mon arme. Yep, toujours là. Parfait. Si ces grottes sont habitées, elles vont bientôt changé de propriétaire … et avec un peu de chance, _ce_ sera comestible.

**oOo**

Les excavations que j'avais repérées étaient un peu plus loin que je ne l'avais d'abord estimé. Ou bien je suis vraiment fatigué. Quoiqu'il en soit, je parviens enfin à destination. McKay ne dit rien, ce qui m'effraye un peu. Un McKay confus c'est étrange, mais un McKay silencieux c'est « flippant » comme dirait Sheppard. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de le maintenir éveillé mais je me rends compte que je n'ai rien à lui dire qui puisse le maintenir éveillé : je ne maîtrise aucune technique, aucune science qui puisse l'intéresser … alors j'ai fini par me taire, mon humeur de plus en plus noire.

Je le dépose délicatement par terre et l'enveloppe dans mon manteau. C'est du cuir de Zerbia (5), imperméable. L'idéal pour tous les temps, l'idéal lorsque l'on fuit sans cesse et que l'on ne sait pas si l'on aura un toit sur la tête pour dormir.

Il grogne. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il « voit » vraiment.

J'entre dans la grotte et effectue une expulsion rapide de ses occupants, d'étranges petits cochons noirs et bruns (6). Ils feront certainement un excellent repas. Je ressors, pose les animaux près de l'entrée de la grotte et récupère McKay. Cette fois, il ne dit rien mais fait quelque chose qui m'empêche de marcher … il se niche contre ma poitrine et pose sa tête entre ma nuque et mon épaule. Je suis figé sur place, paralysé, c'est comme si un stunner wraith venait de me frapper en plein visage : je ne peux plus bouger, plus respirer, plus penser … jusqu'à ce que McKay parle.

« Il pleut … » sa voix est réduite à un murmure et il se niche davantage, enfonçant ses mains sous ma tunique.

En fait de pluie, ce sont mes dreads locks qui dégoulinent et le mouillent. Je repousse mes cheveux en arrière et essuie doucement sa joue mouillée. Il est si froid, si pâle, si … il faut que je réagisse !

Je l'emporte à l'intérieur et le dépose par terre, puis je commence à installer l'endroit. Il y a de l'herbe sèche un peu partout. J'en fais un lit de fortune sur lequel je dépose McKay. Il gémit en quittant mes bras et je regrette presque de devoir le laisser. Il se roule en position fœtale ce qui ne va pas me faciliter la tâche.

Je me relève et entreprend d'allumer un feu. Le feu prend immédiatement. Bien, temps de passer … aux choses sérieuses. Je m'agenouille près de McKay et je réfléchis : par quoi dois-je commencer ? Ses bottes. Oui, c'est logique, je ne pourrais pas enlever son treillis s'il a ses bottes aux pieds. Lui enlever son treillis … cette simple pensée me mets dans un état, disons, terrible ... Encore heureux que McKay n'est pas très cohérent, parce que avec mes vêtements mouillés qui me collent au corps difficile de manquer l'effet que me fait l'idée de le déshabiller.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur les bottes. Lacets ôtés ; une chaussette trempée, noire, puis l'autre, curieusement dépareillée de couleur grise, se retrouvent près du feu. Bien, le voici pieds nus. C'était facile. Maintenant … mes mains tremblent en se posant sur sa ceinture. Je la déboucle puis fait glisser le zip du treillis. Je soulève doucement ses hanches, ma respiration s'accélère. Je me penche vers lui. Ses yeux sont clos, sa peau pâle, ses longs cils laissent une ombre sombre sur ses pommettes, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et le feu produit une lumière qui danse sur son visage … je me penche encore, et encore et … et je me relève brusquement !

Par les Ancêtres ! Qu'ai-je failli faire ! Il faut … il faut que je me calme, que je … pas des dizaines de solutions. Je sors précipitamment de la grotte. L'air chaud n'arrange pas mon état. La rivière … j'ai besoin, d'une bonne douche froide. Très froide.

**oOo**

J'ai bien du me plonger trois ou quatre fois dans l'eau. Etrange qu'elle soit si froide alors que l'air est si moite, avec ces pluies chaudes. Mais peu importe les explications, ce qui compte c'est que j'ai retrouvé un semblant de contrôle sur mon corps.

Je retourne à la grotte. McKay est toujours allongé par terre … évidemment, où pourrait-il aller dans son état ! Je frémis en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant mon absence.

Je m'agenouille à nouveau à côté de lui et cette fois, je parviens à terminer ma tâche. Le treillis rejoint les chaussettes sur une pierre près du feu. Je reste un moment perplexe à examiner son, comment Sheppard les appelle t-il, ah oui, boxer. On dirait un short mais en plus court. Mais ce sont surtout les motifs qui l'ornent qui retiennent mon attention.

J'ai déjà vu ces étranges animaux, des _chats_ je crois. Il y en a deux sur le boxer, un blanc et un noir, vus de dos. Leur queue entrelacée forme un cœur. Je fronce les sourcils essayant de comprendre pourquoi les terriens portent des sous-vêtements avec des motifs de ce type. Etrange culture …

Le reste est plus facile. Je soulève McKay et lui enlève son tee-shirt.

Et il est nu devant moi.

Et je le regarde.

Je regarde l'angle saillant que forme l'os de ses hanches, juste au niveau de l'articulation avec son bassin, je regarde sa main posée sur son estomac, je regarde la petite ligne de poils clairs qui, comme une flèche, pointe de son nombril vers …

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre plongeon dans la rivière.

**TBC **(Ah pauvre Ronon … bon il manque le sauvetage et le lemon, le tout prévu pour Noël (enfin je l'espère …)).

(4) Le 20 juin 1868, une proclamation signée par le gouverneur général, lord Monck, enjoignait à tous les sujets de Sa Majesté, partout au Canada, de célébrer ensemble, le 1er juillet, jour anniversaire de l'union des provinces en une fédération appelée Canada, en vertu de l'Acte de l'Amérique du Nord britannique. Une loi fédérale de 1879 fit du 1er juillet un jour férié sous la désignation de « jour anniversaire de la Confédération » (plus tard appelé « fête du Dominion »). Le 27 octobre 1982, le 1er juillet devint officiellement la « fête du Canada ».

(5) Bestiole inventée bien entendu !

(6) Bonjour les sœurs terribles ! Comment va mon cochon ? Pas de peinture ou de colle sur son petit museau rose j'espère, LOL.

(7) Petite amie de Ronon, vue dans Satéda, saison 3.


	6. Chapter 6

**Une toute petite suite pour VLU qui me la réclame … **

**oOo**

Une petite toux me réveille brusquement. Je plonge sur mon arme, m'agenouille et plante le canon dans la poitrine du tousseur.

« Bon_jour_ Ronon ! » chantonne Sheppard d'un air goguenard, un petit sourire entendu sur le visage. « Ou plutôt, devrais-je demander si la _nuit_ a été bonne ? » Il désigne le corps étendu près de moi puis m'observe, son regard descendant de mon visage à mon corps.

Nu.

Comme celui de Rodney.

Je grogne. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez … » Son sourire s'élargit.

« Ah, non … bizarre, j'aurais dit que cela ressemblait à deux personnes se tenant chaud pour éviter l'hypothermie, mais vous aviez une autre idée peut-être ? »

Je commence à comprendre l'agacement que produit chez certains, le sourire de Sheppard. J'ai l'envie de le faire disparaître, tant qu'à faire en appuyant sur la détente de l'arme que je tiens toujours pointée sur lui. Une disparition, disons, définitive. Plus de tête, plus de sourire.

Je réprime cette envie et range mon arme puis me tourne vers McKay, faisant mine d'oublier la présence de Sheppard derrière moi. Je retourne doucement le corps et je soupire. Il est chaud. Il était si froid hier soir que j'ai cru un moment que … je pose ma main près de sa carotide. Le petit battement que je trouve là me paraît régulier, mais je ne suis pas le docteur Beckett.

« Il va bien ? » me demande Sheppard.

Sheppard est juste derrière moi, son menton pratiquement sur mon épaule. Son sourire a été remplacé par un air renfrogné. Il est inquiet. Je hoche la tête. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Ok, je vais dire à Beckett de se préparer pour le recevoir, en attendant, vous pouvez le … euh … rendre _décent._» Il désigne les vêtements que j'ai disposés sur une pierre pour sécher, juste derrière nous, puis contacte les secours par radio.

Je me retourne vers McKay. Il est toujours inconscient, ce qui n'est pas très rassurant mais est en revanche très reposant … encore que pour une fois, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre le son de sa voix. J'aime bien sa voix, surtout lorsqu'elle fait, comment dit Sheppard ? Des trémolos. Des aigus et des basses. Des aigus lorsqu'il vient de découvrir une nouvelle technologie, des basses, presque rauques, lorsqu'il arrive à les faire fonctionner. Il a une voix … sexy. Ce mot là, c'est Teyla qui me l'a appris. Je me rappelle que juste après, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec les deux Marines qui la trouvaient sexy.

Je récupère les vêtements. Ils sont encore humides mais nous n'avons guère le choix. J'installe McKay en position assise pour lui enfiler son tee-shirt. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer ses tétons.

Il a les tétons les plus incroyablement sensibles – pour un homme – que j'ai jamais vus. En réunion dans la salle de débriefing, ils pointent dès que la température change. Surtout lorsqu'il y fait un peu froid. Sheppard a soudoyé un des techniciens pour qu'il fasse « joujou » avec les commandes de la climatisation lorsque notre équipe est en salle de briefing. Juste pour moi. Sheppard a dit que c'était une petite « compensation » pour toutes ses fameuses leçons de séduction ratées. Je devrais peut-être lui demander de m'enregistrer sa voix aussi parce que j'ai l'impression que ces « compensations » sont tous ce que je vais avoir.

Je réprime un soupir et habille McKay tant bien que mal. Le tee-shirt passe mais la manche de sa veste me donne quelques difficultés et mon état de frustration et de fatigue aidant, je tire un peu plus fortement qu'il ne le faudrait sur son bras et il se réveille. Enfin, il ouvre les yeux parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit réellement « avec moi ». Ses paupières papillonnent et …

« Hu ? »

… on ne peut pas dire que sa conversation soit des plus intelligentes.

Nouveaux papillonnements. Son regard fait le tour de la caverne, s'arrête un moment sur le dos de Sheppard puis se pose sur moi. Il se raidit brusquement et commence à battre des mains, essayant de repousser le corps de celui qu'il prend sans doute pour un ennemi. Au lieu de relâcher mon étreinte, je le serre davantage contre moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je lui parle.

« McKay ? C'est Ronon. McKay, calmez vous ! _Rodney_ … Ca va aller, tout va bien, je vous ramène sur Atlantis. »

Son visage change du tout au tout. Il fronce les sourcils et ses lèvres forment un mot.

Mon prénom.

Je pose ma main sur son cou. Presque malgré moi, mes doigts se promènent sur sa peau, juste une légère caresse qui se veut rassurante. « Oui, c'est bien moi. Rendormez-vous, ok ? Vous serez bientôt à l'infirmerie, je vous le promets. Beckett va s'occuper de vous, tous va bien se passer, dormez. »

Je sens son corps se détendre, sa respiration se calmer. Il se rendort. Et je reste là, sans bouger, paralysé par ce qui viens de ce passer, par ce que cela veut dire.

McKay vient tout bonnement de me confier sa vie.

Sur Satéda, confier sa vie à un autre homme est le plus grand honneur qui puisse vous être accordé. Evidemment, ici tout est différent … les terriens sont différents. Ils font confiance à tout le monde. Sheppard dit que je devrais d'abord poser des questions avant de sortir mon arme et de me mettre à _grogner_ sur tout ce qui bouge mais dans la plupart des cas, si j'avais pu « mordre » et non pas seulement grogner, nous aurions évité bien des problèmes !

McKay dort dans mes bras, en fait, il bave aussi un peu. Ses cheveux dressés en épis sur sa tête me chatouillent le nez. Son odeur emplit mes narines : musc, sueur, terre. Oh, et il ronfle aussi. Je pourrais rester comme ça un bon moment, des jours, des années … contrairement à ce que croit Sheppard, je suis un homme patient. Il faut l'être lorsque vous être poursuivi par les wraiths. Avoir la patience d'attendre le bon moment pour l'attaque comme pour la retraite.

« Hey, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais, le Jumper est là et Carson est en train de nous faire une petite crise … je ne sais pas pour vous mais un examen de la prostate là, maintenant, ça me dit couci couça … »

Sheppard est revenu et se trouve juste derrière moi. « Désolé mon pote mais, il faut que vous récupériez votre Belle aux bois dormants. » Il n'a pas l'air désolé le moins du monde et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à demander une explication sur cette Belle aux bois dormants : Sheppard est complètement nul lorsqu'il s'agit d'expliquer des choses terriennes. Je commence d'ailleurs un peu à me demander si je ne l'ai pas sur estimé. Comment ce type est-il arrivé à se faire passer aux yeux de presque tous les membres de l'expédition pour un, je cite le Major Lorne, « Piège à fille » ? A moins que cela ne soit là le problème, après tout, McKay n'est pas une fille … J'aurai peut-être du demander à Teyla comment faire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un petit cadeau de noël pour vous Melles ! Biz à toutes !**

**oOo**

« Och, dans quel état est-ce qu'il s'est mis cette fois ? Posez le ici Ronon. » Je dépose doucement McKay sur la civière qui se trouve au beau milieu du Jumper. Beckett secoue la tête, caresse doucement la joue de Rodney et soupire.

J'aime bien Beckett (8). Il m'a libéré de la malédiction : un Runner est un être maudit qui amène destruction et désolation partout où il passe. Beckett libère les gens, c'est ce qu'il est, un libérateur : il les libère de leur peine, de leur douleur, physique mais aussi morale. J'ai cru comprendre que les Atlantes venaient plus souvent voir Beckett que Heightmeyer, la psychiatre, pour se confier à lui, lui demander de l'aide.

Beckett est surtout un bon ami.

« Bon, c'est parti ! » s'exclame Sheppard en s'installant aux commandes. Lorne est à ses côtés et se tourne lui aussi vers le cockpit.

« Ronon, lad, vous pouvez me passer mon sac s'il vous plaît ? » me demande Beckett. Je hoche la tête, lui tend le sac et m'installe sur le banc juste en face de lui. Et de Rodney.

Je regarde Beckett opérer sa « magie vaudou » comme dirait Mckay. Le Jumper fait une brusque embardée. Beckett pousse un juron bien senti, Sheppard s'excuse du bout des lèvres trop occupé à maîtriser le vaisseau. McKay ne dit rien. Je soupire. J'aimerai que McKay parle, là maintenant, qu'il s'insurge contre la manière dont Beckett le traite, contre la Médecine, contre les talents de pilote de Sheppard, qu'il pousse un « squeak !!!! » indigné en découvrant qu'il est nu, que ses joues s'empourprent, entre humiliation et rage. Mais les Dieux de Pégase sont sourds, ou trop occupés pour répondre à mes prières.

**oOo**

Dès notre arrivée sur Atlantis, l'équipe médicale tombe sur McKay comme une horde de wraiths sur un humain sans défense ! C'est toujours impressionnant à voir, cette activité entre furie et maîtrise. Beckett aboie ses ordres, la civière transportant McKay disparaît dans le couloir. Je fixe un long moment ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Une paire d'yeux verts me fixe, une voix murmure dans mon oreille. Les yeux brillent d'une lueur malicieuse, la voix est amusée.

« Ok, mon ami, je crois que j'ai une autre super idée ! »

J'ai envie de hurler ou de taper dans quelques choses. Dommage que l'équipe de Beckett ne soit pas une horde de wraiths en fin de compte …

**oOo**

J'ai suivi Sheppard dans ses quartiers et je l'écoute.

« … ce qu'il faut, c'est voir plus grand … »

Je grogne. Je sens que cette nouvelle « super idée » va être un nouveau « super fiasco ». Sheppard se tourne vers moi, il fait une grimace, se passe la main dans les cheveux, soupire et s'assoie près de moi sur le lit.

« Je sais, je sais, pour le moment nos tentatives ne sont pas des plus, disons, satisfaisantes … »

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, faire la cours à quelqu'un en le menant sur un lit d'hôpital doit compter parmi les moins « insatisfaisantes » tentatives de séduction qui soit !

« … Mais, héhéhéhéhé … »

Cette fois, je dois bien l'avouer, il me fait peur.

« …. Je crois que je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Il suffisait d'y réfléchir un peu …"

Huuum, ce qui veut dire que tous ce qui a été fait _avant_ est le fruit de longues réflexions « irréfléchies » ?

« …. C'était évident pourtant : nous parlons de McKay, et qui McKay aime-t-il ? Lui-même. Donc, il suffit d'organiser un petit rendez vous et que vous lui parliez de lui, de ce qu'il aime, je ne sais pas, vous lui parlez, euh, de science … »

Là, Sheppard s'arrête net, me regarde bizarrement, se gratte le menton et secoue la tête.

« Enfin, » reprend t-il, « des trucs pas trop compliqués, comme par exemple, par exemple … » Il cherche un moment puis s'écrie : « la gravité ! Ca c'est facile et puis, vous pouvez aussi lui parlez de musique, surtout Dvořák il adore … »

Je hausse un sourcil, il marque un nouvel arrêt et se passe la main dans les cheveux. « Euh, non, peut-être pas Dvořák, hum, sauf que parler de Céline Dion … bof, bof. »

Je pourrais me vexer mais je suis un peu trop crevé pour ça. Il a de la chance parce que mon envie de frapper quelque chose me démange toujours autant. Et il n'y a rien de pire qu'une démangeaison que l'on ne peut pas soulager, n'est-ce pas ?

« Yep, » continue Sheppard, « science, musique et bonne bouffe, je suis sûr que c'est le trio gagnant. » Il me jette un petit regard désolé et je trouve que sa joue ressemble de plus en plus à un punching-ball et … Oh. Gravité, musique et … _Ohooooo_.

« Ouiiiiiiiiii ! »

Mon cri de victoire surprend Sheppard qui manque de tomber du lit. Je me mets à rire et le serre dans mes bras.

« Merci ! Je sais comment faire ! »

« Hu …. Ah, bah, oui, cool … »

Sheppard a ce petit air ahuri sur le visage. Celui qui fait fondre les Grandes Prêtresses et autres futurs et ex-ascensionnées que nous rencontrons lors de nos missions, son air de petit garçon perdu, un peu simplet qui fait fondre la gente féminine. Son air « bébé phoque perdu sur la banquise » selon McKay.

J'ignore ce qu'est un bébé phoque mais je me demande s'ils ont aussi ce toupet de cheveux noirs en bataille sur la tête. Drôle d'animal. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me lève et sors en laissant derrière moi le bébé phoque d'Atlantis, trop bête pour lui qu'il n'y ait aucune Ancienne dans le coin …

**oOo**

Je vérifie une dernière fois mon équipement. Bien, tous est prêt. J'ai vérifié auprès de Beckett, McKay va bien, il est réveillé et va passer la nuit à l'infirmerie en observation. Parfait. Je prends une large inspiration et je sors de mes quartiers, direction l'infirmerie.

Cette fois, ça va marcher, je le sais. Sinon, il y a toujours un punching-ball dans la salle d'entraînement, ou mieux, un ou deux marines qui y traînent.

Ou Sheppard en dernier recours.

**oOo**

L'infirmerie est calme. Cela fait un bon moment qu'il n'y a eut aucune catastrophe sur Atlantis. Je repère le lit sur lequel se trouve McKay. C'est facile, c'est toujours le même : celui qui se trouve le plus éloigné du bureau de Beckett mais qui se trouve dans son champ de vision. Beckett dit que comme ça, il n'a pas à supporter McKay et ses jérémiades mais peut quand même le surveiller.

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de l'infirmerie. Et si je me trompais, une fois encore, et si … NON. Non, non et non. Cette fois, je me lance. J'ai fais face à des wraiths, je peux faire face à l'homme que j'aime, non ?

Evidemment, ce serait plus simple si l'homme en question n'était pas le docteur Rodney McKay.

**oOo**

McKay ne dort pas, il est penché sur son ordinateur portable et tapote fiévreusement dessus. Il lève les yeux à mon approche.

« Ah, Ronon, » il claque ses doigts en direction de la table basse sur laquelle trônent un pichet et un verre. « Vous pouvez m'apportez un verre d'eau ? Je meurs de soif mais cet idiot de gardiens de moutons pense sans doute qu'un petit séjour dans un torrent en furie suffit à étancher la soif, ah, ça un médecin, tu parles ! » Puis McKay retourne à son clavier et au tapotage furieux.

Je regarde le pichet, puis McKay, puis à nouveau le pichet. Je me penche vers la petite sono et branche l'ampli. La musique s'élève. Je serre le micro comme si je voulais l'étrangler. Mes mains sont moites. Quelques notes de piano en ouverture et je me mets à chanter (9) :

_Honey, it's been a long time coming  
And I can't stop now  
Such a __long time running  
And I can't stop now  
Do you hear my heart beating?  
Can you hear the sound?  
Cos' I can't help thinking  
And I don't look down..._

_And then I looked up at the sun and I could see  
Oh the way that gravity turns for you and me  
And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun  
And the way that gravity pulls on everyone  
On everyone..._

_Baby, i__t's been a long time waiting  
Such a long, long time  
And I can't stop smiling  
No I can't stop now  
Do you hear my heart beating?  
Oh can you hear that sound?  
Cos' I can't help crying  
And I won't look down..._

_And then I looked up at the sun and I could see  
Oh the way that gravity turns on you and me  
And then I looked up at the sun and saw the sky  
And the way that gravity pulls on you and I  
On you and I._

Les dernières notes de la chanson meurent doucement et je respire comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

Le silence s'installe. Je suis incapable de regarder McKay. Je remballe la sono et l'ampli.

« Wow ! » s'exclame McKay.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Wow en effet. Il ignore l'effet qu'il me fait et là, ces yeux sont si bleus, si brillants, ses lèvres ouvertes en un petit O de surprise semblent juste m'inviter à l'embrasser et …

… et je le fais. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont chaudes, douces et ont le goût du café (pauvre Beckett qui croit qu'il peut empêcher McKay d'ingurgiter sa ration de caféine). Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passe et puis soudain, ses lèvres répondent aux miennes. Je suis heureux que Beckett ait décidé de placer McKay le plus loin possible de son bureau parce que je suis certain que le bruit de succion que font nos bouches résonne comme l'explosion d'un réacteur à naquadah dans l'infirmerie vide. Ma langue se lance dans une timide exploration mais est vite doublée de vitesse par celle de McKay. La vision d'un muffin au chocolat fait pop dans ma tête. McKay embrasse comme il mange : il ne mordille pas, il dévore, il ne titille pas, il déchiquette. C'est la première fois que je suis ravi d'être de la nourriture. Et c'est aussi la première que cette idée ne me donne pas envie de fuir ….

« Wow, » fait à nouveau McKay, un peu essoufflé cette fois. « Je n'étais pas sûr, enfin, je pensais bien que … il me semblait que _peut-être_ mais … »

Je le fais taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque m'attirant à lui.

« Hummmmm, j'avais raison, » susurre Rodney, entre deux bouchées (cette fois, il prend le temps de me savourer). « Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, j'ai toujours raison. Seulement, je dois bien dire que certains signaux étaient, euh, je dirais, étranges … »

« Ft'e à Shprd, » est tout ce que je réussis à prononcer entre deux tentatives pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Huuuuu, Sheppard, vraiment. »

Et après ça, aucun d'entre nous n'a plus envie de parler.

**TBC **

_**Yesssssssssss, on y est presque, notre Ronnie a enfin avoué son amour, ah, magie du karaoké ! Bon, je peaufine le petit épilogue lémonesque et ce sera la fin de cette fic (et encore un miracle de noël, un !)**_

(8) Et il n'est pas le seul, snif.

(9) Gravity de Embrace. Vous pouvez trouver de zolies vidéos avec cette non moins zolie chanson sur YouTube, tapotez « Embrace Gravity » et écoutez la douce voix de Ronon chantonner.


	8. Chapter 8

_**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Et voilà, c'est fini : ENFIN ! **_

**oOo**

« Alors comme ça, Sheppard a essayé de jouer à la marieuse ? » demande Rodney qui fait le tour de mes quartiers et marmonne entre ses dents lorsqu'il tombe sur un objet inconnu.

Je hoche la tête. C'est comme si je n'osais plus parler maintenant qu'il sait, maintenant qu'il est à _moi_.

Je le suis du regard, mes yeux concentrés sur ses mains. Ce sont les mains de Rodney qui explorent le monde qui l'entoure, ses mains et cette prodigieuse intelligence bien entendu, mais ce qui me fascine le plus, ce sont ses mains. Ce sont elles qui le définissent le mieux contrairement à ce qu'il croit, il y a d'autres cerveaux sur Atlantis (contrairement à ce qu'il croit aussi d'ailleurs) mais ses mains sont uniques. Je suis certain que si Rodney devait malencontreusement perdre l'usage de la parole et de la vue, ses mains prendraient naturellement le relais. Pour le moment, les dites mains sont très occupées à explorer les objets sétidiens qui se trouvent dans mes quartiers.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Je me sens mal à l'aise, l'endroit ressemble à un musée, non pire, à un cimetière. Je suis retourné une fois sur Sétida fouillant désespérément tout ce qui n'avait pas été complètement détruit. Le bric-à-brac que j'ai ramené ne ressemble à rien. Tous ces objets, je l'ai vite compris, ne signifient rien pour moi. Ils sont juste autant de preuves de notre défaite, la défaite des hommes sur un ennemi formidable, invincible.

Une a main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter. Rodney la retire comme s'il avait été brûlé et ses yeux sont écarquillés comme s'il avait peur que je le … _O par les Ancêtres _! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi brillant peut-il aussi être aussi stupide !

Je grogne et Rodney recule, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se réfugier derrière le tableau ramené de mon exploration sur Sétida. Je passe mes mains autour de sa taille et l'attire à moi. Il ne dit rien et pourtant il dit tout : ses mains ont pris le relais, elles caressent mon dos, traçant des arabesques juste au niveau de la cicatrice que m'a laissé l'intervention chirurgicale de Beckett. Je murmure, « désolé. »

Rodney se désengage de mon étreinte et secoue la tête. « Hu, pas grave, c'est compréhensible … »

Je m'attends à une remarque sur mon peuple et le flots d'émotions contradictoires que font naître en moi la vue de tous ces objets mais bien entendu, McKay étant McKay, sa remarque est très _différente_.

« … avec tout ce rouge ! » Il désigne la toile, rouge, les coussins, rouges, les babioles qui traînent ici et là, rouges elles aussi. « Ca ne peut pas être très bon pour l'équilibre mentale, d'ailleurs c'est une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai choisi la couleur bleue pour désigner le contingent scientifique. » Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, réfléchit quelques instants et hausse les sourcils avant d'ajouter très sérieusement, « pas étonnant qu'ils aient choisi cette couleur pour les gouvernants d'Atlantis, le poste d'Elisabeth doit certainement la rendre folle, non ? CQFD, le rouge est une couleur néfaste. »

J'explose de rire et le serre à nouveau contre moi, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule, ses mains sont repliées sur ma poitrine. Je m'émerveille de voir combien nos deux corps s'encastrent parfaitement, le mien le couvrant tel un manteau, lui lové comme quelqu'un qui se sent en sécurité, comme un enfant, peut être bientôt comme un amant.

« Hu, Big Guy, on pourrait peut-être, euh, je veux dire, on pourrait _essayer_ ce lit, ok, rouge mais … _Raaaaah_ ! Repose moi tout de suite, je ne suis pas -- _Ouch_ ! »

Après l'avoir soulevé purement et simplement, je le dépose sur le lit et il rebondit un peu dessus. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il comprend.

« Un matelas à eau ! Humpf, je parie que ça fait partie de la panoplie du Capitaine Kirk, hein ? »

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupé à le regarder, comme si je réalisais enfin qu'il est là, dans mon lit. Il babille toujours (quelque chose à propos d'un certain Meetic (10) et de Sheppard) et je me penche vers lui, un genou sur le lit, mes mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête. Je le fais taire de la seule manière que je connais.

Ce baiser est différent de celui que nous avons échangé hier soir à l'infirmerie. Moins assuré, moins désespéré aussi. Je glisse ma main sous son tee-shirt, élicitant un léger frisson (et une remarque de Rodney du genre « brrrr, main froide ! » que je fais taire immédiatement en gobant à nouveau ses lèvres). Je laisse ma paume là un moment, les frissons cessent et ma main se met à voyager. Elle effleure le léger duvet du torse, joue avec les tétons (qui se dressent immédiatement sous la caresse), puis descend, lentement, _siiiii_ lentement, vers les hanches, joue quelques instants avec le nombril (un petit bouton de chair rose qu'il faudra explorer plus avant si j'en crois le petit gémissement que pousse Rodney), et continue son exploration, plus bas, plus bas et --

Et là, Rodney se redresse soudainement, manquant de me faire basculer à la renverse. Il pousse un cri rauque et se jette sur mes vêtements en marmonnant, « tout nu, tout nu, tout nu, _maintenant_ ! » Je le laisse faire, il agrippe ma tunique et la tire vers le haut d'une main pendant que l'autre essaye de d'ouvrir mon pantalon. Il m'arrache quelques cheveux au passage mais sentir sa main sur mon estomac réveille l'attention de ce qui se trouve pour le moment bien au chaud dans mon pantalon.

« Ahaaaaaa ! » s'écrie t-il, victorieux, lorsque enfin, il parvient à me libérer de mes vêtements. Il est à genoux sur le lit, ses bras ballants, bouche ouverte, son regard me déshabille une seconde fois et si je n'étais pas un vaillant guerrier sétidien (avec une réputation à défendre au nom de mon peuple disparu) je rougirais sous l'intensité de son expression. Il soupire et pousse un petit gémissement désolé.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu demandé conseil à Sheppard ? Teyla ! Si tu avais demandé de l'aide à Teyla, nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps ! » Il fronce les sourcils puis reprend sur un ton indigné. « Et je n'aurais pas failli me noyer ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il est me fait basculer sur le lit et ses mains partent elles aussi en exploration. Je me sens comme un E2PZ oublié depuis des milliers d'années, se réveillant sous ses caresses. Et d'ailleurs, s'il continue comme ça, je vais exploser comme un E2PZ aussi ! Je décide de reprendre le contrôle de la situation (toujours au nom de mon peuple, pas question que sa mémoire soit souillée par l'existence d'un guerrier éjaculateur précoce !).

Je grogne et le retourne sur le dos, il pousse un petit « squeak ! » de souris affolée (il en a aussi l'air) et cligne des yeux.

« A mon tour, » lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Je me penche vers lui et mordille son oreille gauche, il gémit et se trémousse sous moi. La tactique pour le faire taire est simple : l'embrasser, ce que je fais. Il passe ses mains autour de mon cou, les glisse dans mes cheveux (et s'énerve passablement lorsqu'elles se coincent dans mes dreads mais ses récriminations meurent dans ma bouche). Je dézipe sa veste et ne perd pas de temps avec son tee-shirt que je déchire (une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis resté fidèle au vêtement Pégasien : l'uniforme terrien est non seulement ridicule à mon goût, mais en plus d'une solidité discutable), il m'aide à défaire la boucle de son pantalon, et à tous les deux nous parvenons à glisser son pantalon sous lui.

« Tu as raison, » lui dis-je. « Je n'aurais pas du perdre de temps à te faire la cour. » Il va ouvrir la bouche (certainement pour dire qu'il a toujours raison) et j'en profite pour la capturer à nouveau. Je ne veux pas entendre sa voix, juste ses petits gémissements, des petits cris lorsque je prends possession de son corps.

Je me positionne juste au dessus lui et une fois encore, l'image d'un manteau, d'une carapace, me vient à l'esprit : je veux être celui qui le protège, qui le couvre, qui le possède aussi. J'entrelace nos doigts et m'émerveille du contraste de nos deux peaux, la sienne blanche et fragile, la mienne brune et durcie par des années de vie en plein air, des années à fuir. Rodney ne dit rien, il me sourit, un sourire rare, presque timide, puis il passe une de ses jambes autour de mon torse, alignant ainsi nos deux corps. Je sens son sexe, dur, déjà humide, contre mon bas ventre. Je commence à bouger, doucement d'abord, la friction de nos deux membres fait monter le plaisir et j'accélère mes mouvements. Nous haletons tous les deux, je prends à nouveau possession de ses lèvres et nous explosons, presque à l'unisson, nos gémissements perdus dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Et c'est à ce moment là que je les sens, salées, chaudes, sur mes joues. Des larmes. « Chhhhhhh, là, tout va bien, tout va bien, » chantonne Rodney, tout en me caressant maladroitement le dos.

Et il a raison, tout va bien, je peux enfin m'arrêter de courir.

**Fin ! **

(10) Célèbre site de rencontres sur Internet.


End file.
